Taros
Taros is a faction in the game Total Annihilation Kingdoms. Its monarch is Lokken, who is the second strongest monarch in the game, and has the ability to cloak himself. Taros benefits from having its advanced builder the Dark Priest's ability to fly, allowing it to place advanced lodestones about much easier. Taros also generates more energy through its faction bonus. Although Taros lacks any artillery units, like the catapults and trebuchets, and cannot fire over walls and terrain, long-ranged attackers like the fire demon and the Fire Breath spell of the Fire Mage can be used to devastating effects, when used correctly. Taros has a flying transport unit, the Ghost Ship, able to go through walls and over most terrain. It is also immune to physical attacks, weak only against ranged and magical attacks. It also fares well against Verunian ships, though as a Tier 1 unit, it does not last very long. The Ghost Ship is also a good reconnaissance unit early in the game An often seen tactic is to build an army of Sky Knights and then swarm them over to one target after another, taking out anything that could harm them, then clearing out everything else around worthy of attention. Taros has a capture unit, the Mind Mage, that can turn a single unit or units in an area. Strongest Fighting Units * Executioner: Tier 1 melee unit, second-best only to Zhon's troll (in Tier 1 Units). Can be rapidly created from the Cabal and deadly in a group. Last even in advanced games. * Blade demon: Tier 3 unit, one of the strongest military units in the game. A group of 15 can take even Elsin out in minutes. Goes best with Weather Witches. * Weather witches: Physical weakness is compensated by very powerful spells. Lightning is a mid-range attack that takes down Tier 3 melee units. Hail Storm can clear out an area or weaker monarchs instantly. * Fire demons: Excellent long-range artillery units. A force to be reckoned with once it gets 5 kills. Monarch Lokken is the second-strongest monarch in the game, easily outmatching his sisters and the Sage on a one-on-one combat. He has three fire-based spells: Fire Ball, Tracking Fire Ball, and the Fire Wave. The second spell has a very long range and very good damage. The wave spell can clear out a large army easily. However, make sure he is out-of-range of trebuchets and melee warriors. Lokken can cloak, which comes in handy in escaping, hiding or ambush attacks. Oddities Although the in-game lore has Lokken to be the monarch most steeped in magic and necromancy, it is Elsin who can raise the dead. Also, a unit like Assassin thematically suits the Taros team but is a part of Aramon. Tarosians have mind mages it can use to capture enemy units, and its leader can turn invisible. Taros also has a mana bonus. The Dark Priest and the Dark Hand can resurrect fallen warriors into ghouls. Units added after the game shipped *'Kamikaze rat:' able to cloak and explode when hit, good at clearing out buildings *'Fallen Angel:' able to use death sword, fireball attack, and rain of death. The third spell can be used to punish enemies in flyby attacks. *'Dark Hand:' Tier 2 melee warrior. Slow, with medium-range damage. *'Rictus:' Tier 2 ranged unit, able to fly over water, and fire above walls, having a superior height. Gains a gold-badge quicker than other units in the game. Category:Total Annihilation Kingdoms Category:Taros